


Craving

by AutumnDiesIrae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Piercing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this was part of a longer fic concept but I never finished it so here is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnDiesIrae/pseuds/AutumnDiesIrae
Summary: Mercy and Roadhog have sex. This was part of a longer fic that I never completed, but still felt like uploading this portion.





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> If people are interested, I may add additional chapters with the remainder of the story this was from.

"I want you inside this time..."

It was not a request - more like a plea. Mercy's reddened cheeks shifted as she ran her tongue over her lips, looking down at Roadhog's face nestled gently between her thighs. He looked up at her, retracting his tongue from between her folds, raising an eyebrow.

"I know it's not a good idea..." she murmured, her body aching for his warm touch again. The man was, for a brute of the irradiated Outback, incredibly gentle in bed. The way he ran his thumbs over her perky nipples just the way she liked, how his plush lips traced her labia gently, the trails of kisses he left on her thighs. But at the same time, their immense size difference lent itself to issues with anything further than oral sex - Mercy was not privy to the size of Roadhog's manhood, but he had assured her repeatedly that it would be too big for her, and she knew better than to question him.

And yet, right now, every fibre of her being craved something more than just his tongue inside her.

"Please..." she breathed. Roadhog took a deep breath, sitting back on his haunches.

"I'll break you," he said, matter-of-factly. She winced at the thought.

"The human vagina can expand 200% when sexually aroused..." she mumbled, as if parroting back a lesson from medical school. Roadhog chuckled softly.

"I'm don't reckon that even with that it'll fit."

"You don't have to put it all in..." Mercy added, cheeks burning.

"...you really want this, huh?"

She tilted her head up, ashamed somewhat.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't had a fantasy or two..." she said. Even that was an understatement. The number of times she had pumped her own fingers in and out of herself in some vain attempt to simulate what sex with Mako would be like was far too high to count. The mere thought made her body throb.

"...let me try to get you to that point," he grunted eventually, "Lie back."

Mercy obliged, cupping her own breasts as she moved back onto the silken pillows. She felt Roadhog's big hands moving her thighs apart as his middle finger ran up and down the length of her labia. Mercy bit her lip, exhaling through her nose as the sensitive nerves sent arousal up her spine. The meaty finger slowly pushed its way in, seeming to fill her up as much as a cock or toy would. Mercy groaned openly, unable to restrain herself, as the finger slowly pumped in and out of her, growing slicker with each passing second. The tense ring of muscle slowly began to relax.

"A-ah...M-Mako..." Mercy moaned, tangling her fingers in the bedsheets. She craved more, eyes watering with each pang of lust that emanated from his movements.

"Gonna try two..." Roadhog rumbled, voice soft, as he pushed his pointer finger up against her entrance, watching her greedily accept the added digit. Her muscles stretched to accommodate the two, clenching rhythmically with his thrusts. She arched her back briefly when his thumb grazed her clit, curling her toes.

"M-mmm...M-Mako..."

"You okay?"

"Yes...I'm fine..." she panted, trying to catch her breath and restrain her needy tone. Very slowly, she felt Roadhog withdraw his fingers, leaving her feeling horribly empty. She made a slight whine of protest that cut off at the sound of a belt buckle thudding against carpet. The Junker dropped his boxers, unsheathing a thick, pierced cock. It was far bigger than anything Mercy had anticipated, and she realized the man had been right about his enormous size. A rush of slick wormed its way out of her.

"If you need me to stop, tell me."

"N-no, I...I want it...I want you..."

The bed squeaked in protest as Roadhog leaned his big hands on it, inviting Mercy to scoot to the edge. She obliged, shaking a little with both fear and anticipation. This man could so easily snap her in two and yet she had never in her life felt so greedy.

"Ready?" he asked, positioning himself. Mercy nodded.

The head pushed up against her folds, slowly breaching her entrance. She could not feel the Prince Albert yet, but she knew she would. She made a loud gasp at the thickness, clenching the sheets. A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek as she realized just how much left there was to go.

Roadhog had paused to let her acclimate.

"Good?"

She nodded, trying to relax despite her simultaneous shock and excitement. The first barbel pressed up against her before pushing its way in - then another, and yet another. Mercy made an undignified groan spreading her legs further as she felt the pierced head meet some resistance. She had run out of space. She glanced down, a little nauseous and awed by the palpable bulge of skin in her abdomen.

"You almost took it all..." Roadhog purred, in an almost proud way. Mercy blushed, flustered.

"If you need me to stop..."

"Please...fuck me."

Roadhog's face reddened a bit, not used to the doctor using such uncouth language - but he could tell by her shining eyes and chewed lip that she needed this, badly. He exhaled slowly as he swiveled his hips, watching Mercy gasp shrilly as the piercings ground against her g-spots. Her slender legs had hooked themselves on his hips, in some vain attempt to wrap around his waist.

"M-mmm...M-Mako...a-ah...!"

Roadhog bit his lip, trying to ignore how her loud cries went straight to his cock as he made his first thrust. Her loud gasp made him briefly panic that he had hurt her.

"A-Angela...?"

A hint of saliva ran down her lip.

"R-right there..." she begged, "P-please, like that."

Roadhog repeated the motion, watching her arch her back and moan louder. The bed squeaked with his movements.

"F-fuck, fuck, M-Mako, that feels s-so good...!"

Roadhog ever so slightly sped up, still being as gentle as possible, and yet even the slightest of increases to the motion had a massive impact in Mercy. She kept groaning his name, in ecstasy. No finger, no toy, not even another man could fill her up like this. She felt like she was reaching nirvana - every molecule was firing off, punctuating the mounting pressure in her body.

"M-Mako -!" she gasped, "I-I'm -!"

Embarrassment kept her from saying it - she didn't need to. The gush of liquid accompanied by the sweeping warmth all over her body was enough. Roadhog was not quite finished, though he was close too - he continued, feeding oversensitive nerves and watching Mercy's face contort from the stimulation. She had at this point foregone moaning his name or anything else coherent - just loud, unrestrained cries that she was sure everyone in the building could hear. Not that she cares. Let them hear. They ought to be jealous of what she had - no one else got to fuck Roadhog.

"F-fuck..." he panted, hands gripping her thighs tight enough to bruise. His movements were less restrained, though Mercy's looseness left little to worry about at this point. He gritted his teeth, unable to control himself, as he pushed up against her, cumming deep into her body. Mercy shuddered at the blossoming heat in her abdomen from the sheer amount as another orgasm swept through her simultaneously. She had never cum twice like this, but it felt wonderful.

The afterglow settled over both as they panted, Roadhog slowly withdrawing his limp cock from her. Normally after he ate her out and made her cum, she'd fall asleep in her bed and he'd tuck her in before hurrying back to his room to fondle himself to the taste of her on his lips. But he wasn't sure what to do here - to leave her alone or join her in the bed. She was already zoned out, half asleep as small goosebumps formed in her body. Roadhog rubbed his tired eyes and wrapped her in the blanket, settling her head on the pillow. He moved to pull up his shorts and leave when he heard a soft noise.

"Stay..." Mercy mumbled sleepily, shifting a bit in her blankets. Roadhog hesitated, not sure if he imagined it for a second, before slowly crawling into the bed with her, the frame squeaking in protest. He was a bit large for the bed but he found burying his face in her hair made it easier to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments/kudos are appreciated greatly, as always.
> 
> Link to my blog: http://autumndiesirae.tumblr.com/  
> Link to my art blog: http://artumndiesirae.tumblr.com/


End file.
